Don't think twice
by Alja
Summary: Fanfictions inspired by the Japanese lyrics of Hikaru Utada's new KH3 song Chikai/Don't think twice. Features Rokunami, Terraqua and Sokai. Part 3: The final fight was looming over their heads and it was impossible for Sora to stay in bed and get all the sleep he needed. Going for a walk instead, he found out he wasn't the only sleepless person that morning.
1. Kiss me once

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney/Square Enix.

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 1 - Kiss me once**

With time, Roxas had gotten used to this place; the way the breeze tousled his hair even further than was normal for him, the sound of waves rolling against the white sand beneath his feet and even the occasional cry of sea gulls that flew their rounds above this island.

None of this was real, he knew that. It was merely a projection of the place most dear to _him_ , the place _he_ called home.

But Roxas found that he didn't mind. It was a truly beautiful place after all and while he would prefer to be somewhere else, he couldn't deny that the soft orange color the sand was bathed in thanks to the setting sun reminded him enough of his favorite past time to make him feel at home himself.

However, as beautiful and comforting the place was, it was also lonely – lonely enough for his imagination to run wild. Sometimes, he thought he saw a mirror image of himself running over the bridge that lead to the paopu tree. Other times, when he walked along the shore on the look out for sea shells, they seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye, accompanied by a girl's laugh. It wasn't Olette's and it sure wasn't Larxene's.

A big wave crashed against the sand and the corners of Roxas's mouth curled into a small lopsided grin.

Actually, the laugh sounded a little like Naminé. But also not her. Maybe Kairi, though he had heard her voice only twice, so he might be mistaken. Or maybe it's been just too long for him to remember everything properly.

He yawned a little and stretched his arms out above him. It was getting late and so he flopped down like he always did – and ended up looking right into a pair of cerulean eyes.

"Woah!"

Roxas sat up with a start and turned around as quickly as possible.

"Naminé?!"

"Hello Roxas," she replied with a soft smile, her hands resting on her knees as she was slightly bent over him. Roxas quickly scrambled back onto his feet, staring dumbly at the girl who straightened up and loosely interlaced her fingers in front of her.

Her white signature dress looked as pristine as always, but it now hugged her curves in ways it hadn't before. Feeling a blush threatening to creep up his cheeks, Roxas quickly let his eyes wander upwards, over her grown golden hair that was draped over her right shoulder as always and curled up prettily at the tips, to her clear blue eyes and timid smile that immediately coaxed a smile out of Roxas in response.

"How are you here? Am I dreaming?"

He raised his arm slowly, nearly hesitantly as he took a step forward to reach out for Naminé to make sure she wasn't something his mind had conjured up. To his disappointment, Naminé took a step back, just out of his reach, and her eyebrows furrowed as her smile turned into a sad one.

"You aren't dreaming. I followed the bond between Kairi and Sora," she faltered a little as pink started to dust her cheeks, "and our own to find you here. I don't know what I am," she admitted, averting her eyes, and relaxed her fingers to rub her right upper arm nervously, "I might be a ghost, a shadow of my true self that could disintegrate as soon as I touch anything here. I could have materialized, allowing me to properly interact with you. All I know is that I'm not a figment of your imagination."

"It doesn't matter," Roxas intercepted quickly as he restrained himself from taking another step towards her, "I'm just glad you're here." To be honest, he was just glad to hear her voice – it was such a relief to find out that it sounded just like in his memory.

Naminé bit her lip.

"I can't stay for long, our time is limited. I came to warn you."

"About what?"

She took a deep breath before answering. "Xehanort. You know that he tried to make Sora one of his Darknesses?"

Roxas nodded. That was around the time this world had started to be in perpetual twilight instead of midday as it has before.

"To make somebody one of his Darknesses, he puts a part of his heart into them, effectively trying to control their hearts with it. Thanks to Axel, he didn't manage to do that to Sora, but through all the preparation that went into making Sora that candidate, their hearts connected."

Roxas's eyes rose high under his bangs.

"But that means-"

"Yes. Xehanort has set foot in Sora's heart. And it allowed me to follow their link." Naminé clasped her hands together over her chest as a shudder overcame her.

"This connection is terribly dangerous, it makes Sora vulnerable to Xehanort and the Darkness. And not only him, everyone in his heart is in danger."

Everyone in his heart? Roxas was about to ask Naminé, but she continued.

"Please, Roxas, you have to be careful. Xehanort still needs a Darkness and being the perfectionist he is, he won't settle for anyone. He wants one of _you two_. He's tempting Sora to bring you back and to use the Darkness to do so."

His heart sank.

"He's gonna do it, isn't he?"

Another sad smile spread over Naminé's lips. "You know how empathetic he is."

Roxas sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had no idea how it was possible, him being only a heart and all, but he felt a headache coming.

"With or without Xehanort's meddling he will be waiting for you to come back, either to use you against Sora or make you a Darkness himself. You need to be careful."

"But how? I am barely aware of myself and just serving my time here. I don't even know whether I can summon my Keyblade and if I can, there is nobody to train it on."

"That I don't know."

"Great, that's reassuring."

To his surprise, he heard a soft laugh. Naminé had raised her fist up to her lips and chuckled lightly and Roxas couldn't help it but smile along with her. He had had no idea how pretty her laugh sounded until now. He definitely liked it.

"An acquaintance of mine once said that strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials. Your heart is strong, Roxas. You'll find a way."

"It's not like I have a choice, do I?"

"Not really, no."

The two of them smiled at each other for a while before Naminé rocked around on the sole of her feet and averted her eyes once again.

"I should go."

"No!"

Surprised, Naminé raised her head sharply and looked into Roxas's eyes. Blood rushed into hiss head. He had said that out loud, hadn't he?

"I mean – how are you?"

"Me?" Naminé looked confused at that, even bewildered.

"Yes, you," he replied with a lopsided grin and grew closer to her without even realizing, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

He loved how her face lit up at that.

"I'm good. Kairi's heart is a pretty place with lots of flowers. It's lovely."

"Kairi, huh?" A small pout formed on Roxas's face. "Remember how she and Sora promised to spend time together so we could be together? They're not doing a good job at it."

"They are forced to spend time apart. Sora is trying to protect the world and Kairi is currently training to someday join and help him. It's really hard on her. And Sora keeps thinking about her a lot."

"He is thinking about her? So you're a mind reader now, too?" He asked her with a grin. Naminé put her pointer finger against her chin and grinned in return as her hair started to shine in the sun.

"No, he's just an open book to me. His connections to Kairi and Riku are the strongest and being inside of Kairi, I am extra sensitive to that side of his feelings."

Roxas swallowed.

"And others' feelings?"

Naminé's eyes fluttered.

"I-I –"

The gleam of her hair spread over Naminé's skin and clothes and a disappointed expression flickered over her face.

"I'm sorry. I'll vanish soon. Remember to stay safe and be ready. We need both you and Sora, it's not an option to lose either of you!"

Panic washed over Roxas. Naminé had just returned, she couldn't leave now. Without thinking, he stepped forward and gently grasped her wrist. To his surprise – and apparently Naminé's, too, judging by her widening eyes – she felt somewhat solid underneath his touch, although she gradually seemed to soften into nothingness. Both teenagers looked up, into each other's eyes, and in a crazy impulse, Roxas leaned forward. Just as he had caught the corner of Naminé's lips, she vanished in front of him, spreading into a million of tiny glowing orbs that flew up into the sky and away.

His face flushed bright red. He had actually aimed for her cheek, but he couldn't really find it in him to feel bad about it.

Unbeknownst to him, far away inside of Kairi's heart an equally flushed Naminé touched the corner of her mouth gently, her lips curling into the softest smile.


	2. Kiss me twice

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney/Square Enix. Please check the notes at the end!

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 2 - Kiss me twice**

"I still don't like this."

At the sound of her voice, Terra flinched, dropping a bolt into the open engine compartment. He was hunched over one of Cid's gummi ships, checking the levels of various liquids while Cid was working under the ship. On the other side of the ship, Aqua and Ven were checking the equipment they needed.

"Oh come on, Aqua," he heard Ven reply cheerfully, "you know this is our best chance now."

It truly was their best bet as of now. Right after Sora had returned to ask Yen Sid about the Book of Prophecies that Xehanort had recently acquired, he had summoned a meeting of all present Keyblade Wielders. It turned out that the book was a very important artifact, thought to be lost for so long it was barely more than a legend. A book that supposedly held details about the first Keyblade War.

"Going into Xehanort's hideout to steal a book that may or may not help us and that you may or may not even find is our best chance?"

"We will find it," he heard Ven trying to convince Aqua, "Terra remembers Xemnas looking for it and he knows what the book is supposed to look like. Sora mentioned that power emanated from it, it will stand out from any pile it might be hidden in. By the way, we are low on elixirs."

Terra finally got hold of the bolt again and screwed it on when he heard the low clinking of glass from the other side of the ship. Judging by Ven's upbeat "Thank you!", Aqua must have shared her spares elixirs with him. He went back to his own thoughts as he proceeded to check the oil.

Everyone had agreed that the book might be important enough for them to risk breaking into the Castle that Never Was, and after some discussion, it was determined that he and Ven were to go.

And that was where Aqua's problem lay.

"But why you two?!"

Terra sighed and wiped off the dipstick before screwing it in again.

"You were there when we talked about it, " Terra could basically hear Ven's eyeroll in his words, "we are the only two who might sneak in and out totally undetected."

Ven was right. They had debated it back and forth, but it made perfect sense. Whether Terra liked it or not, his time fused with Xehanort lead to them having a similar presence, a similar _smell_ so to speak. If everything went according to plan, they wouldn't even realize Terra had entered the Castle because they would just feel Xehanort's presence. The same was true for Ven and Vanitas – being two sides of a coin, he was the other person who was least likely to be recognized in the Castle.

"Emphasis on _might_ ," Terra heard Aqua add with a small huff and it sent a stab through his heart.

Everyone had agreed on the plan and decided he and Ven were the best hope they had.

Everyone except Aqua.

She hadn't outright protested, only questioned why the two of them had to go and why she and Riku couldn't take over the mission, but that had been enough confirmation for Terra that she didn't trust him. And it _hurt_.

Terra knew he deserved it in some way. Nobody could deny that he had been the big villain for the last decade, whether it had been involuntary or not. But while it had taken them a while to warm up to each other again – and it was mostly to him trying to keep his distance – he felt like they had been making progress after the night they had ended up accidentally falling asleep next to each other in the kitchen. Ever since that night, they had shared all their fears and nightmares and started sleeping next to each other since it kept their nightmares at bay.

Terra had thought that Aqua trusted him again, like she did before his failed Mark of Mastery, before their lives started crumbling down into the mess they were in now, but apparently she didn't.

"Look, Aqua."

To Terra's surprise, he heard Ven groan loudly. "Xehanort risked this guy named Marluxia being _killed_ by Sora only to retrieve this book. He still hasn't filled his thirteen Darknesses and yet he risks having to claim another one? And not only that, I feel it. I can't explain why, but something about this book makes me very uncomfortable, tells me to go and get the book. That it shouldn't be in Xehanort's hands under any circumstances."

"Nothing should be in Xehanort's hands," Aqua agreed and Terra agreed, too. He gently let the cowl fall shut at the same time that Cid rolled out from under the ship and started to clean his grease stained hands on a towel.

"Alright, this baby's ready for take off. You done, too?"

"Yeah, everything's good."

"Great! You remember the controls?"

Terra nodded – he had plenty of experience driving his Keyblade glider after all.

"Well, I'll be off then. Good luck on your mission."

"Thanks, Cid."

The two of them shook hands and as soon as Cid had disappeared from the hangar, Terra begrudgingly rounded the gummi ship to meet Ven and Aqua.

"You guys ready?"

"I think so," Ven replied quickly and met Terra on the outside of the ship. Aqua on the other hand let her eyes run over the equipment one last time before she followed Ven outside.

"Alright then, it's time," Aqua sighed, but put a smile back on her face quickly. She carefully brushed Ven's fringe to one side and pressed her lips in a soft kiss against his forehead.

"Good luck. Take care."

She turned to Terra and he immediately stiffened beneath her eyes. Seemingly unaware of it, Aqua took a step towards him and grasped his bicep gently to tug him down. When he didn't budge, Aqua started to frown.

"Come on, get down here, you're too tall," she teased with a warm smile, but Terra started to gently pluck her fingers off of his arm. As if he had burnt her, she pulled her hands away from it quickly, cradling them against her chest, and the hurt in her eyes pained him enough that he had to avert his eyes.

"Terra –"

"I'll prove it to you, okay?"

After a few seconds of silence, he heard Aqua's voice shaking.

"What do you mean?"

Terra sighed and started to rake his hands through his hair, doing his best to avoid her glance.

"I know you don't trust me right now," he began again, "and it's okay. I get it. I deserve it. But I will make sure that this mission is a success. I will prove it to you that you can trust me again."

"What are you talking about?"

Exasperated, he finally met her eyes again and was taken aback by the confusion in them.

"You were against this mission. Against Ven and _me_ going. And I understand that you have your doubts about me being able to finish this mission, but I promise, I will retrieve the book. I will bring back Ven safely."

"Oh Terra," her eyes softened and her entire body seemed to deflate, "is that what you've been thinking? Is that why you ran off without a single glance back?"

"I want to earn your trust back," he replied, but before he could continue, something soft collided with him. Terra looked down and realized that Aqua had thrown herself at him, arms wrapped around his midriff as she hugged him tightly.

"Sorry," she muttered into his chest, "I am so sorry. Terra, that's not what I meant at all." She pushed herself off of him to face him, but Terra quickly reached for her shoulders so she wouldn't leave completely.

"Of course I am against the two of you going. But not because I don't trust you. Terra, I just got you back, both of you. I'm terrified of losing you again." Her lower lip started to tremble. "I hate how I have to stay here and hope you two return safely. I trust you, but I've been away from you so long that I want to make sure for myself that you two are safe."

Terra swallowed hard. He hesitantly raised his hand and when Aqua didn't move away, he gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He needed to hear it again.

"You trust me?"

The corners of Aqua's lips curled up and he could swear he had never seen her eyes shine as brilliantly as they did at this moment.

"Of course I do. With my life. I've always trusted you with my life."

Without further thought, Terra pulled Aqua closer, causing her to stumble against him, but her short yelp was quickly smothered by his lips pressing against hers.

At once, he felt peace wash over him. This was it. This felt right, better than the thrill of summoning his Keyblade, better even than banishing Xehanort from his body once and for all.

Enveloped in Aqua's lavender scent, Terra finally felt home.

 _Then why didn't she return the kiss?_

The peaceful sensation was quickly replaced by dread. She _didn't_ return his feelings and he probably just destroyed their decade old friendship, not to mentionthe last ounce of trust she had had in him.

He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed gently, taking a shaky breath. He didn't dare to open his eyes and squeezed them shut instead.

"Aqua, I am so–"

Aqua's fingers curled into his T-shirt and pulled him close until their lips met once again.

Without missing a heartbeat, Terra wrapped his arms around her waist strong enough to momentarily lift her off of the ground. He used her squeal of surprise to deepen their kiss and reveled at the fact that he heard the tiniest of sighs escape her before her lips – softer than he ever had dared to imagine – curled up to a smile against his when he used one of his hands to nudge her chin up to meet his kiss better.

Oh how he loathed the moment when he had to pull away again to breathe.

Unable to part for too long, he bumped his forehead against Aqua's breathing heavily as he felt Aqua smooth out the wrinkles her strong grip had made into his shirt. It did nothing to calm his frantically beating heart.

A small squeak that was decidedly not his or Aqua's pulled Terra back into the harsh reality that not only did they have a spectator, but they also had a mission.

Castle that Never Was. Xehanort. Book of Prophecies.

He sighed inwardly and brushed his nose lovingly against Aqua's while keeping his eyes closed. He wanted to cherish every single second of this.

"We'll come back to you. I promise."

"I know you will."

She pushed herself out of Terra's half-embrace and he was ready to bemoan the loss of her warmth when he felt her lips against his cheek.

"For good luck," Aqua explained with a smile as Terra opened his eyes in surprise. He loved how radiant her flushed face looked.

"Be safe."

* * *

Big shoutout to 0littlelight0 on tumblr! She did some amazing Terraqua art for me last year (that ff net won't let me link obviously) that fits with the story. Please check her out and send her lots of love!


	3. Kiss me three times

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Disney/Square Enix. Happy Sokai day! :D

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part 3 - Kiss me three times**

 _Suffocating_ was the only word Sora could think of as he stared up at the ceiling in the tiny room he was inhabiting in Radiant Garden's Castle Town. As if the walls slowly closed down on him, making it harder and harder to breath until they finally crashed his lungs.

He shot up from the bed, sweat beading on his forehead.

He knew that feeling too well. His fight instincts kicked in already, with all the stress and preparation that had went into their final battle with Xehanort, it was no surprise, but it wouldn't do to be exhausted during the fight of Light against Darkness.

He needed to get out of here. Quickly.

Checking the time on his alarm clock, Sora swiftly swung his legs over the edge of his bed and grabbed his clothes that in a rare turn of events lay on his desk, washed and cleaned and ready to put on. He threw it on as quickly as possible and ran out.

Outside of the house, Sora was hit by crisp, fresh air, and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs to the brim before he breathed out just as thoroughly, repeating that action several times to calm his racing heart. It worked, thankfully, but it seemed like he was past the point of sleep anyway, so with an exasperated sigh, Sora decided to take a walk through town.

A lot of the structures still needed rebuilding, but but the Restoration Committee had done some amazing progress even in the short time he had been away again. But something else caught his eye: Tiny glittering sparkles that softly illuminated the street. They reminded him of the gift Tron had given them half a year ago, a glimpse at the old, thriving Radiant Garden. Curious to see where the phenomenon came from, Sora swiftly climbed the steps up to the outer wall of the city when he already spotted the source of the sparkles that was sitting right on the wall above the stairs.

A smile spread over Sora's lips.

He took the rest of the stairs two steps at once until he was up and stopped. Ever since his last visit, they had removed the old rusted wire mesh fence, allowing the residents to have a clear view of the green fields that had started to grow all around the city. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. What caught his attention was a girl, _no_ , a young woman with red hair he would recognize everywhere. She had raised her hands up a little, palms up, catching some of the sparkling flecks that were dancing around her and made her violet eyes shine.

"This is beautiful."

A soft gasp escaped the girl and she clasped her hands together, pulling them to her chest and stopping the magic as she looked around frantically to see her intruder. Once she saw him, she sighed a relieved sigh and grinned down at him.

"Sora!"

Said boy grinned in return and didn't waste a second jumping up to sit down next to her.

"You can't sleep either, huh?"

"Nope," Kairi answered truthfully and put her hands down to rest on her lap, "I kept tossing and turning for a while now, so I thought I could clear my head with some fresh air.

"Same," Sora replied and kicked his legs up and down, "my imagination was running wild, I had to go out or I would have gone insane."

They sat next to each other in silence, shoulders touching as they watched the sun slowly rising, bathing the sky in different colors.

"You don't have to stop, you know? It's really pretty." When Kairi shot him a questioníng glance, Sora explained. "The glitter? Is it something Merlin taught you?"

"Oh," Kairi's face lit up and with a small smile, she spread her arms again, opening her hands palms up and after a soft glow, the small flecks started glittering around them again.

"Yes, Merlin taught me. Apparently there was always a mage in the Castle that used their Light magic to do this for special occasions. Now I am the only known user of Light magic, so Merlin taught me. It helped me learn to focus my Light magic, too, instead of using it on instinct only."

Sora held up his palm and caught one of the little specks in it. It started dancing and shining brightly in his hand.

"This is amazing, Kairi,"

He felt her shrug her shoulders.

"It's just a little trick, but I'd love to do it from time to time for the people. I still haven't shown anyone yet," she turned to him and stared him down warningly, "so don't go and tell anybody!"

Sora put his thumb and pointer finger together and ran them over his lips, pretending to close a zipper. "My lips are sealed!"

"They better be!"

The two of them fell into companionable silence again and watched the sparkles together until Kairi lowered her arms and the magic ceased.

"Sora? Do you think I'll be able to show this to the other residents?"

Sora swallowed. He knew what she meant, she was confident in her skill and she had proven to him that she could call upon it at will.

She was scared that there would be no light left in the world to illuminate the darkness.

"You will be," Sora answered confidently, "we won't let the worlds fall into Darkness. We will defeat Xehanort once and for all. We have to."

"I wish we didn't have to!"

Sora was startled by Kairi's outbreak and threw a concerned glance at her. She had grasped the hem of her dress and held on tight enough for her knuckles to turn white.

"I wish we didn't have to fight today. I know this is what I trained for, but I don't want it. I don't want anybody to fight. I'm scared of losing you, of losing Riku, of losing any other of our new friends."

She took a shaky breath and continued.

"I wish Xehanort would have never been so fascinated by the Darkness. I wish he would have never become a Keyblade wielder. I wish he wouldn't have brought Darkness over so many worlds, killing so many innocent people, ripping families apart. I wish we lived in a world where he didn't exist and everything is peaceful. We would live our life to the fullest and not worry about everything ending today. I wish none of this would have ever happened."

Sora averted his eyes as guilt spread through his body.

"I guess I'm a horrible person, then."

"What do you mean?"

Sora sighed.

"Everything you said is true. But I can't agree with you."

He threw a scared look at her, but instead of staring at him judgmentally or even disgustedly, Kairi took his hand in her own and squeezed lightly, urging him to continue.

"If none of this would have happened, a lot of hurt would have been avoided, I know. But at the same time, I can't wish for it. If Xehanort hadn't lead Radiant Garden into the Darkness, you would have never washed up on Destiny Islands." He swallowed. "I know, it's selfish and you were robbed of your own family and I swear, I feel horrible about it for you. But without Xehanort, the Keyblade would have had no reason to fall into my hands and I wouldn't have been able to travel the worlds to meet you through that means. Without Xehanort, I wouldn't have met you."

Sora looked right into Kairi's eyes that were shining with tears.

"And I don't want to imagine a reality in which you aren't a part of my life."

When had they started sitting this close together? Suddenly, their thighs were touching and Kairi's shoulder was pressing into his chest while gravity slowly but surely pulled Sora's head down, closer and closer to Kairi's.

"Sora..."

He brushed past her nose and closed his eyes when suddenly, he felt her soft lips against his own. It was short and sweet and yet _everything_ he could have wished for.

A little light headed Sora pulled back and opened his eyes again. Kairi was looking up at him from under her half lidded eyes, and he saw the faint blush that spread over her cheeks.

"I love you."

Those three words flipped a switch inside of Sora and he couldn't help the low guttural sound that escaped him when he dove right back down to Kairi. To his relief, she met him with the same kind of fervor as she combed her hands into his wild hair to pull him close while his hands wrapped around her shoulders to press her body against his.

All of his senses were filled with Kairi. It was the smooth fabric of her dress that he felt beneath his fingertips as he ran his hands up and down her body, and the taste of cherry chapstick on her lips that she was so fond using.

He pulled closer still.

The fragrance of her strawberry shampoo started to fill his nose as he started to hear a tiny pant escape her lips. He eagerly swallowed it right up as his mind kept playing the same mental image: Kairi, looking up at him with a fire in her eyes as she mouthed "I love you".

It was too much for Sora and still _not enough_.

But it had to be, at least for now. He knew if he didn't stop soon, there was no way he could stop at all, so he gently gently pulled back, out of her embrace, away from her warmth. His heart did a back-flip when he realized she had followed his movement to keep the lip lock going for as long as possible.

The two of them looked at each other, slightly breathless, and Sora did his best to memorize the way Kairi's eyes sparkled and her lips shined, the way her blush was strong enough to spread down to her neck and chest. He made an attempt to explain himself to her, but the smile that spread on her face said it all.

She understood wordlessly.

With a smile as wide as hers, Sora gently cupped Kairi's cheeks in his hands, goosebumps spreading over his arms as he felt her lean into his touch, and he slowly, chastely met her lips for a last sweet kiss.

A promise.

He would shower her with love once this was over, but right now, he had a mission. _They_ had a mission, and if they succeeded, they could built any future they dreamed of together.

Kairi leaned her head against his shoulder as Sora hugged her and held her tightly. He buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath.

"You're the light of my life."

He heard a tiny snort and then Kairi's shoulders started to shake as she was trying to suppress her giggling. She failed tremendously.

"Seriously, Sora? Can you become more mushy?"

"I mean, it's the truth!" Sora replied with a grin, barely concealing his own chuckles, and his laughter only grew harder as Kairi shoved him off of the brick wall.

Slowly calming down, Sora stepped up to the low wall across from them and looked back at the rising sun. He felt Kairi interlace their fingertips and rest her head against his shoulder as they stared together in silence. It didn't take too long for another presence to make itself known to Sora. He turned his head to his right. Riku had shown up, a soft smile on his lips as he regarded his two life long friends. Sora returned his smile and extended his free hand towards him. Riku reached out and slipped his hand into Sora's as he came to stand beside him and joined them in watching the sun rise.

No matter what was going to happen, together, they were ready for the fight.


End file.
